I'm Already on My Knees
by Amy-Star
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up much to everyone's surprise. Sebastian later finds out it's because they tried kink but weren't compatible. Sebastian is more than willing to fulfill Blaine's desire to be dominated.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Kproflostsouls who provided the prompt and is a loyal reader of mine :D**

"I received an interesting phone message this morning. Would you like to hear?"

Blaine eyes lifted upwards to where Sebastian gazed up at him expectantly.

"Uh sure?' Blaine gave him a questioning smile. He diverted his attention back to putting sugar in his medium drip but kept one eye on Sebastian.

Sebastian reached into the pocket of his Dalton blazer to pull out his phone. He tapped a few buttons then placed the phone on the table in between them.

**_"Sebastian Smythe!"_**

The familiar angry screech of Rachel Berry cut through the early morning bustle at the Lima Bean. Blaine found him twisting his head side to side to make certain the other patrons weren't bothered by it. Sebastian couldn't care less, arms folded over his chest as he leaned back into his chair.

_**"You are truly despicable! The worst of the worst!"**_

Blaine shot Sebastian an apologetic look but the other boy grinned in amusement.

**_"They were in love! Truly in love and you destroyed it!"_**

A prickle of heat broke out on the back of Blaine's neck due to embarrassment.

**_"I thought after the past year you would have grown as a human being but apparently you're still a snake in the grass. To steal Blaine from Kurt is unforgivable."_**

There were muffled shouts in the background and Rachel's voice suddenly cut out.

"Sebastian…"Blaine began.

"Wait a minute," Sebastian raised a hand up to halt Blaine's explanation, "My favorite part is coming up."

**_"I have to go but I leave you with one last message. You shall rue the day you hurt the best friend of Rachel Barbara Berry!"_**

There was a brief moment of silence before the automated voice announced, "End of messages. Please return to the main menu."

"So," Sebastian grabbed his phone, "I'm going to assume you broke up with Kurt?"

Blaine squirmed uncomfortably in his seat not pleased on how this turned out. He had planned to update Sebastian on his relationship status by the end of the day but he wasn't in any hurry. No one is eager about having to tell your friends that you failed to keep a relationship together. He at least wanted time to prepare a thoughtful explanation that would keep people off his back about what happened. Unfortunately those hopes were now completely dashed. If Rachel knew that meant all of New Directions had been informed and with a version of the story that made it sound like Blaine had cheated.

This was not a great start to his day.

"I have to say I'm surprised," Sebastian mused.

"I find that hard to believe," Blaine mumbled under his breath. Out of all Blaine's friends Sebastian was the only one who stated his long distance relationship with Kurt had no chance of working. Everyone else said they were confident the two would make it but Sebastian called them idiots for thinking so.

"I meant my skills at seduction." A suggestive grin stretched out Sebastian's lip, "I wasn't even trying to seduce you from Hummel but apparently I pulled it off without realizing."

"You weren't the reason," Blaine countered taking a swig of his coffee.

"Then what was?"

Blaine clutched his coffee cup and bent his head downwards. Sebastian easily saw that the question made Blaine nervous. He considered pushing it until he got an answer but decided to hold back for now. The break up was going to be hard enough on Blaine without being badgered to discuss the finer details of it. Plus the less they talked about Hummel the happier he would be.

"Alright then," Sebastian gave a short nod to Blaine's silence, "You don't have to talk about it but there is one thing you must do with me."

"What's that?" Blain stared at him in confusion from with Sebastian backing down or wondering what the taller boy was about to request from him.

"You and me," Sebastian tilted forward across the small space that separated the two of them, "And one unforgettable night at Scandals."

* * *

Blaine sat alone at the bar waiting for Sebastian to return. The atmosphere at Scandals was a bit livelier than the last time he was here probably due to it being a Saturday and not a Wednesday night. He noticed there were a few more younger men and far less depressing drag queens. Not to mention this time Blaine wasn't getting completely drunk. The entire situation should have felt awkward or weird with just being here with Sebastian. He was afraid he would get too depressed thinking about his memories of Kurt in this bar, both good and bad. However Blaine found himself surprised to find how comfortable he spending time with Sebastian in a gay bar. Or he would be whenever the other boy made it back from the bathroom.

Blaine became preoccupied with peeling away the label of his beer bottle that he didn't notice someone claiming the stool beside him.

"Hey there gorgeous."

Blaine whipped his head up, anticipation curling in his stomach hoping to see Sebastian only to be disappointed. The man sitting beside him was a stranger to him. Not horrible looking but certainly not Blaine's type. The man had bulging muscles but no finesse and a mustache Blaine thought exclusively existed in 80s porn movies.

"Never seen you around here before."

"Not my usual scene," Blaine politely replied, he had no interest in the man but didn't mean he should be rude.

"Me neither," The stranger gave him a wide and toothy grin, "But we're in Ohio so what can you do?"

Blaine gave him a weak smile but leaned his body away to show he didn't want his personal space invaded. The stranger didn't pick up on Blaine's non-verbal cues and kept inclining his stool closer to Blaine's.

"Want to dance?"

"No, thank you." Blaine searched through the smoke filled room for Sebastian wondering why he was never around when you needed him, "I'm waiting for my friend."

"So dance till he gets back," The stranger aggressively pressed.

"No," Blaine kept his voice steady, "I'd rather not."

The stranger glared openly at Blaine before muttering a 'whatever' as he pushed himself violently away from the bar. Slight tremors passed through his body at the man's less than gracious exit. He never enjoyed saying no to people or having to be forceful. However Blaine drew the line at dancing with a total stranger he had no interest in. That didn't stop him from feeling awful about it.

"Do you need a stick?"

Blaine turned his head to the side instantly relived to see Sebastian had returned. His muscles that were tight with tension eased into relaxation at the other boy's presence. It was ironic considering Sebastian's shameless attempts to get in his pants but Blaine knew he was safe with him.

"A what?" Blaine laughed out not entirely sure if he heard him correctly.

"A stick," Sebastian repeated with a sly grin, "To beat off unwanted suitors."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good," Blaine tilted his beer bottle back to drink not totally oblivious of the way Sebastian's eyes glued themselves to his throat as he swallowed. Sebastian and the stranger shared the same angry glint in their eyes but it affected Blaine in completely different ways. The warmth now spreading itself through Blaine's body exclusively occurred when Sebastian gazed at him.

"I doubt anyone else will approach me tonight," Blaine offered.

The other boy snorted in amusement.

"You're so blind to how attractive you are," Sebastian commented in wonder, "Since we got here about ten different men have been eye fucking you."

Blaine shifted in his seat at the crude use of language. He hoped Sebastian thought it was because Blaine was against using swear words and not that it turned him on.

"It's the bowtie," Sebastian affirmed. He reached out until one finger gently traced the outline of said bowtie making Blaine flex his throat nervously, "Makes a man want to do filthy things to you."

Sebastian's voice had dipped down to a low tone despite that could be heard over loud chatter of the bar.

"How can you be that sure?" Blaine had attempted to come across calm and maybe even a bit coy but he knew he sounded like a stuttering school boy.

"Personal experience."

Blaine could no longer make out a word. It wasn't even the dirtiest thing Sebastian ever said to him. One time, probably due to boredom, Sebastian explained in graphic detail a blow job he received at Scandals. It had left Blaine feeling turned on and guilty since the two basically had phone sex while Blaine was in a relationship.

But Blaine didn't have a boyfriend anymore.

"Let's go dance Killer," Sebastian held out his hand, "Give the men here some visuals for their masturbation fantasies tonight."

Blaine rolled his eyes in mock disgust but took Sebastian's hand willing.

The dance floor at Scandals seemed even smaller than before. Unlike last time there were about twenty-five men dancing in various states of undress. Blaine wondered if he was ever going to get used to someone just carelessly whipping off their shirt on the dance floor. Everyone thrashed around to a techno beat Blaine couldn't recognize. The lights were lower than Blaine remembered making the small space even more intimate.

At the start he danced with Sebastian the same way he did those many months ago. There was at least a foot between them as they casually twirled and swayed around each other. But the lack of space and being surrounded by bodies radiating head and sweat forced them together.

Not that Blaine particularly minded being pressed against Sebastian.

Sebastian curled one arm around Blaine's waist to direct their tempo to be slow and steady as they moved together. Another benefit was that Sebastian would spin them around to spare Blaine the indignity of having someone start to hump him from behind. It allowed Blaine to relax and let go despite the frantic dancing occurring around them. The smell of Sebastian's cologne and the weight of his hand anchored him.

Blaine was lost in a pleasant haze of alcohol and his close proximity to Sebastian when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He twisted his head around realizing in disappointment that it was the stranger from before.

"I knew you wanted to dance," The man shouted at Blaine. The victorious smile on his face angered Blaine like the man thought he caught him in a lie.

Yes I wanted to dance, Blaine thought testily, but not with you.

"Brilliant deduction," Sebastian cut in, "Now how about you figure out you're not wanted and leave."

"Come on man," The stranger stared hungrily at Blaine, "You can't hog him all night."

Blaine stiffened at the implication he was commodity to be passed around. He certainly didn't come tonight to serve the needs of a total stranger.

"Actually I can." Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine pulling him in closer, "If that's what he wants."

Blaine had hoped that would have been enough to deter the man from continuing his pointless pursuit. He night have been going so well until he arrived. Unfortunately the stranger began to reach out to grab Blaine's arm since words didn't give him what he wanted. It was a mistake Blaine didn't think he would soon forget.

Sebastian's quickly intervened before he could lay one finger on Blaine. His free hand wrapped around the stranger's wrist and gave it a slight twist.

"I think you need a review on what the word 'no' means." Sebastian voice clearly implied he was capable of inflicting great harm if the man forced him to. "'No' means nobody is interested or wants you around. It's your cue to stop bothering us."

Sebastian's eyes were hard and flat losing that spark of amusement Blaine was used to seeing. It should have terrified Blaine to see this side of Sebastian. There was no compromise in either his stance or words. But a secret thrill travelled up his spin like an electric shock.

The stranger wilted under Sebastian's less than friendly gaze. The second he was released the man slinked off casting a furtive glance over his shoulder as if he was afraid Sebastian would come after him.

Blaine held his breath, hand clutching the material of Sebastian's shirt. The whole incident left him shaky and unsure of how to react. Should he be offended at Sebastian for acting on his behalf? Despite the fact Blaine found himself exhilarated at the idea of Sebastian defending him. The conflict of emotions battled inside of him that made Blaine wish that a simple answer would appear.

Sebastian on the other hand didn't seem fazed at what just happened.

"Want another drink?" Sebastian asked his demeanor gone back to normal.

Blaine nodded in return thinking he could really use a drink right about now.

* * *

Sebastian was confident that his plan to help Blaine get over his breakup was going perfectly. Minor interruptions aside Sebastian had made sure Blaine had a drink in hand and was given every opportunity to dance. As the night progressed Blaine began to loosen up. A smile broke out over his reserved features that made Sebastian swell with pride. He still didn't know the details behind the breakup with Kurt but Blaine seemed to be handling it fine. There was no random breakdowns or rants about losing the love of his life. Nor was Sebastian forced to take Blaine's phone in case he drunk dialed his ex. Though the three beers and two shots he consumed no doubt helped drown out the pain.

Around midnight Sebastian had all but carried Blaine to one of the empty wooden tables scattered across the bar. He deposited a tipsy Blaine into a chair before claiming his own. The two of them would be leaving soon but Sebastian wanted to enjoy one last drink before calling a cab.

It was here Sebastian learned one of the best attributes of drunk Blaine was his willingness to talk about anything.

"We should have seen it coming," Blaine slumped over the table unable to himself upright, "The billboards were everywhere."

"You mean the signs?"

"Is what I said," Blaine scowled at him.

"Pray tell what did these signs reveal," Sebastian almost choked down his drink from the confusion on Blaine's face. "What was the reason you two broke up?"

Blaine ran his fingers over the dirty jokes and phone numbers people had etched into the wood of the table. Sebastian almost wondered if Blaine was unable to hear him through his drunken haze but the boy suddenly snapped his head up.

"You know Kurt came down to visit over spring break?"

Sebastian did remember because getting a hold of Blaine for two weeks became nearly impossible. Their daily coffee runs came to a halt and he was lucky if Blaine sent him a random text instead of the usual twenty. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Blaine's time was being coveted by his boyfriend but Sebastian was still annoyed by it. Sometimes Kurt's lack of claim on Blaine was frustrating at times.

"I assumed he did," Sebastian answered simply.

"Well um…the thing is…" Blaine blushed a deep scarlet that instantly intrigued Sebastian, "He went to this club in New York where they do this whole whips and leather thing."

"A BDsM club," Sebastian supplied, "Have to say never thought Hummel would have the guts to do that."

"Anyways," Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, "Kurt wanted to try some of it out. You know to spice things up I guess."

Sebastian for the first time in his life had no idea how to respond.

He knew that neither Kurt nor Blaine were virgins anymore but that didn't mean they were actually experienced. Regular teenagers despite being horny all the time faced a ton of obstacles when it came to getting laid. Kurt and Blaine both lived with their parents which meant having the house to themselves was rare. Kurt was most likely focused last year on getting ready to graduate which meant their already limited alone time was cut down. Top it off Sebastian assumed that neither of them were willing to have sex in a bathroom or any other public place. All these factors combined meant a very restrained vanilla sex life.

Therefore taking on BDsM roles was probably not the smartest idea. It was like someone who was used to swimming at the shallow end of the pool jumping into the deep end. Actually even that metaphor didn't work in Sebastian's opinion. It was more like jumping into the middle of the ocean without being prepared.

"Well then," Sebastian began after a long, awkward silence, "How did that go?"

"Not good," Blaine groaned out burying his head in his hands.

Sebastian wondered how bad it could have been if it lead to them breaking up.

"Who took on what role?" Sebastian asked.

"That was the problem," Blaine sighed out tiredly, "We both wanted to do the sub role. So in order to be fair we took turns."

That was not a promising start to an already difficult situation Sebastian silently mused.

"What happened?" Sebastian kept pressing.

"I just wanted to make sure I was doing it right." Blaine had his put out puppy dog expression. Sebastian would have found it cute if the situation wasn't such a horrible mess. "I kept asking Kurt questions when it was my turn to be the Dom. He got pretty annoyed by that."

"It's not your fault," Sebastian offered, "Some people are never comfortable taking on that role. But why did you break up?"

Blaine shrugged helplessly, "Kurt said maybe we're not compatible anymore. That we weren't right for each other."

"What do you think?"

"I guess that's true," Blaine let out a frustrated sound, "I don't know what the big deal about BMSB…"

"BDsM," Sebastian corrected.

"Whatever," Blaine growled in exasperation, "Does it really make sex better?"

"If done properly it can be fantastic."

"Have you-"Blaine eyed him curiously, "Have you done it before?"

"Of course," Sebastian smirked proudly. He had absolutely no shame about his sexually history. In fact he viewed himself as a sex connoisseur; there was very little he hadn't done or hadn't mastered when it came to fucking.

"What role were you?"

Sebastian's eyebrow ticked upwards to silently say 'seriously?'.

"Of course you were the Dom," Blaine let out a sad laugh.

"Naturally." Sebastian downed the rest of his drink then swiftly stood up, "Let's have one more round before we go."

* * *

An hour later Sebastian regretted getting that last round.

Apparently Blaine was just on the cusp of being smashing drunk and that last shot tipped him over. It was a struggle to get Blaine out of the cab then into his house with him continuously falling over and laughing hysterically. Fortunately Sebastian could hold his liquor which meant at least one of them was functioning.

Sebastian easily directed Blaine through the quiet and empty hallways of the Smythe household. His parents were away on business but that wasn't unusual. At the age of thirteen Sebastian had practically been living on his own with the occasional servant to help clean and make food. Most people would think Sebastian lived a sad and lonely existence but in truth he loved it. He thrived off the freedom of being able to control his own life. His parents were decent enough and he did occasional miss them but Sebastian didn't cry himself to sleep at night because they weren't around. Plus in situations when Sebastian had to bring Blaine who seemed incapable of walking without bumping into walls it was a blessing.

"Can you sit on the bed for me Killer?" Sebastian grasped Blaine by his shoulders to slowly lower him down on his bed.

"I don't know can I?" Blaine then erupted into giggles obviously impressed by his sharp wit.

"Good one," Sebastian rolled his eyes affectionately. Blaine turned into an absolute goof when drunk but Sebastian found it to be cute. Not that he would say that out loud the word cute wasn't supposed to be in his vocabulary.

"Hold still while I take off your pants."

Normally this sort of conversation would immediately be followed by Sebastian getting naked with his latest conquest and fucking the daylights out of him. A part of him wanted that to be the situation with Blaine but Sebastian wasn't the type to take advantage of someone drunk. He found the idea insulting that people needed to be drunk to want to sleep with him.

"Hey Sebastian," Blaine whispered loudly, "Guess what?"

"What Blaine?" Sebastian tugged off Blaine's pants and put them to the side.

"You got into my pants!" Blaine slipped from Sebastian's grasp to roll on top of the bed laughing.

"Very funny," Sebastian replied dryly. He then caught Blaine's arms to hold him still. His plan was to get Blaine out of his shirt quickly then tuck him into bed. And if that required Sebastian to tie Blaine down he would. However Blaine's laughter died away while he watched Sebastian undo the buttons of his shirt.

"You take such good care of me," He sighed out dreamily.

"Yes I do. Which means you're going to owe me big when you're sober." Sebastian decided it would be too much effort to take Blaine's undershirt off so he left it. He was about to move away when Blaine caught his wrist with a surprising force.

"I bet you made an awesome Dom," Blaine said. If Sebastian was the type to go weak in the knees he would have at that moment. Blaine's cheeks were flushed a light red, his lips parted, dark honey eyes stared up at him through thick lashes. Sebastian had to fight the urge to push Blaine down on the bed and have his filthy way with him.

"Thanks," Sebastian answered slowly. He tried to tug his wrist out of Blaine's hold but the shorter boy wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Would you want to do it with me?" Blaine asked head titled to the side.

"Pardon?"

"Be my Dom."

Sebastian never thought he would be in this situation. He certainly had fantasized about it but never thought it would become reality.

"I don't think you understand what you're asking Blaine." Sebastian was mentally kicking himself for not taking him up on the offer. Apparently in the last minute he had grown a conscious which was incredibly bad timing.

"Yes I do." To prove his point Blaine slipped down from the bed on to his knees in front of Sebastian. That image alone was enough to get Sebastian hard. How often had he whacked off to the idea of Blaine being on his knees begging for Sebastian to violate him? The answer to that was a lot.

"I think I'd be good at it," Blaine licked his lips nervously and Sebastian nearly groaned in pleasure, "If I was with you."

Sebastian weighed the pros and cons of giving in. If he gave in then he would finally have Blaine Anderson in his bed. A compliant and eager to please Blaine who would probably be willing to reenact Sebastian's immoral fantasies. All he had to do was reach out and take him. However there was one problem that Sebastian couldn't ignore. In the past few months he had come to like Blaine for more than just a conquest. The boy had become one of the very few Sebastian considered a friend. His desire for Blaine hadn't diminished but instead transformed into a whole new longing. He wanted Blaine to be more than a one night stand. He wanted Blaine to be completely his. If he did this would Blaine hate him in the morning for taking advantage of his drunken state? Could he handle losing Blaine?

"No," Sebastian stepped back to place distance between them.

"No?" Blaine's expression was a horrible mix of confused and devastated.

"I don't want you like this," Sebastian clarified.

"Oh," That one word was filled with such hurt it made Sebastian flinch, "I get it. If Kurt didn't want me that way why should you."

"Not even close," Sebastian sighed out in frustration. He bent forward to help Blaine get to his feet. He came up willingly but he kept his head bowed away from Sebastian. He gently directed Blaine to lie down on the bed. Blaine shifted awkwardly on top of the covers especially since Sebastian didn't move away. He actually leaned in closer as he stood over Blaine.

"I want you Blaine," Sebastian tucked back a stray curl, "But I want you to remember every single detail of what I do to you. I want you to never forget how desperately you're going to scream my name. I want you completely coherent when I make you mine."

Blaine's eyes widened and his breathing came out low and hitched. Sebastian took the opportunity to brace himself on his one hand as he moved in to kiss Blaine. The kiss was soft and lingering, more of a promise of what was to come if Blaine wanted it.

"Do you understand?" Sebastian smirked at Blaine's shaky nod in response, "Go to sleep Killer we'll talk in the morning."

Sebastian forced himself to walk out of his room and away from the temptation of sleeping with Blaine. It may be difficult to say no tonight but the fact he would have Blaine later made up for it. Any normal man would have caved in by now but Sebastian was not a normal man. He was the kind of man who thrived off delayed gratification. What was one more night in comparison to the agonizing months when he wanted Blaine but couldn't have him? The chance to finally be with Blaine would certainly be worth the wait.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Well since Sebastian has to wait for the smut parts I guess the rest of you will have to as well. I promise the next part will filled with sexy times :D Though be gentle with me cause it will be my first time doing BDsM


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke up with a slight chill on his skin.

It took several minutes for him to realize he was lying on top of a foreign bed wearing nothing but his undershirt and boxers. There was no desire in him to move his body or to get up. Despite being cold and uncomfortable his limbs felt like lead. His head was pounding from an unrelenting headache. It forced Blaine to twist his head away from the sunlight that slipped through the blinds.

After ten minutes Blaine had to accept he wouldn't be falling back to sleep anytime soon. His headache and now the wave of nausea that passed over him would make sure of that. Instead he tried to focus his mind on how he got to this state. His alcohol crippled mind slowly sifted through the pieces of his memories.

Last night he went to Scandals with Sebastian.

The two of them danced and drank.

Some horrible stranger kept interrupting them.

At some point the two had sat down to talk though about what kept escaping him.

Regardless of how hard he focused Blaine couldn't remember what happened. Frustrated and in pain Blaine pushed himself up to a sitting position then shakily to his feet. He stumbled towards the door he hoped would be the bathroom and was relieved to find it was. He splashed cold water on his face to help further the process of him waking up. The quick glance he caught of himself in the mirror was enough for him to realize he looked like an utter mess.

Back in the bedroom Blaine made a quick search of his clothes and found them piled on the ground. To his horror it triggered his memories from last night. Sebastian attempting to take his clothes. The feeling of warmth of being taken care of. Blaine falling to his knees gazing up at Sebastian's unsure face. Sebastian forcing him back to bed telling him 'no'.

'No', that he didn't want to be Blaine's Dom.

Blaine rushed back to the washroom when a wave of embarrassment induced nausea take over him.

* * *

The idea of breaking out of the house had crossed Blaine's mind several times. The Smythe home was one of the largest mansions in Westerville which meant unless someone was prowling the hallways he could easily slip by unnoticed. Every time his mind went there Blaine reminded himself that Sebastian would have no issue hunting him down. Sebastian seemed to possess a weird sixth sense of knowing where Blaine was. He remembered that Kurt used to complain that Sebastian must live at the Lima Bean since he was always there when Blaine was. Blaine had considered that maybe Sebastian had planted a homing device on hm.

Reluctantly Blaine accepted that he should find Sebastian and make a hasty excuse for why he had to leave. Hopefully Sebastian would be gentlemen and not bring up the last night's incident at all but that would be a long shot

After he got dressed Blaine wandered the large and quiet house not finding a single soul. Blaine had been here just once before for a study date that had taken place entirely in the kitchen. Blaine figured the kitchen would be his safest bet and made his way there.

He walked into the kitchen and nearly slammed into the maid carrying a large tray.

"Oh sorry," He apologized hastily. The woman in her mid-forties dressed in a dark grey maid outfit gave him a surprised look as though he was an unexpected sight.

"Did you stay the night?" She asked bluntly but immediately regret flashed in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No it's fine," Blaine reassured her. He pondered why him staying the night was that odd. Didn't Sebastian have friends who slept over or hold grand parties? He figured Sebastian would be extremely popular at Dalton.

"Mr. Smythe is in the dining room," She informed with a small curtsy. Without another word she turned back to cleaning the kitchen.

Blaine awkwardly stood there contemplating if he needed to do more to assure her that he wasn't offended by her earlier comment. He kind of wanted to ask if his presence was truly that rare of an occurrence. In the end he decided to leave the poor woman to her work and go find Sebastian.

He walked into the spacious dining room that was surrounded by large bay windows letting in the morning light. In the middle of the room was a beautifully crafted mahogany table that could have easily sat ten people but was occupied by one. By looking at Sebastian you would have no idea he was up till two in the morning drinking. He was freshly showered with his chestnut brown hair a shade darker from being wet. His eyes weren't bloodshot or had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep but instead were clear and alert as he read the morning paper. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a green polo looking ready for a day at the country club.

Blaine felt ridiculous in comparison with his wrinkled clothes, no doubt messy hair, and the drawn out tired expression on his face.

"Morning sunshine," Sebastian greeted without glancing away from his paper. How he knew it was Blaine was beyond him. Blaine learned long ago to stop questioning how Sebastian seemed to be three steps ahead of everyone else.

"Did you sleep well?" Sebastian lifted his head up this time to smirk at Blaine.

"Just fine, "Blaine fidgeted nervously where he stood.

"Come sit down and eat," Sebastian offered.

Blaine scanned up and down the table to figure out where he should sit. Sebastian was currently at the head of the table. Did that mean he should sit at the other end? Or would it be better to sit closer to Sebastian?

"Blaine," Sebastian broke through Blaine's unsure thoughts, "Come sit beside me."

Blaine gave a small nod and took the seat to the left of Sebastian. There was an empty plate with a crystal glass and white china coffee cup set up for him. The table in front of him was laden with silver trays of fruit, toast, and scrambled eggs plus one mystery tray that remained covered. The beverage options consisted of a glass pitcher of orange juice probably freshly squeezed and a sterling silver coffee pot.

Blaine had no idea where to start.

"I hope you don't mind French roast," Sebastian placed his coffee cut back on the table, "I prefer my coffee strong."

"Not usually but I'll just add cream if it's too much." Blaine actually preferred his coffee to be medium roast but he didn't want to impose on Sebastian with his preferences.

"I'll make a mental note of that," Sebastian pointed to the covered tray, "I would start there."

Blaine curiously gazed at the tray before reaching over to lift up the lid. A cloud of steam billowed out to reveal a small stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"They're your favorite correct?" Sebastian asked a stunned Blaine.

"Um yes," Blaine replied.

Never would he imagine that Sebastian would remember such an obscure detail about him. He was under the impression that Sebastian was too involved about his own needs to care about the needs of others. For that reason the gesture was unexpected but oddly sweet to Blaine.

"Excellent," Sebastian nodded a pleased smile on his face. "There's syrup and strawberry preserves here but if you want or Matilda could make whipping cream for you."

"Oh no," Blaine waved away the offer, "This is fine, perfect actually. She shouldn't have gone through the trouble of making them."

"I think she was happy to do something different," Sebastian mused, "I'm not one for sweet food or breakfast. I'm usually content with coffee and toast."

"The pancake request must have come as a shock." Blaine grinned to himself then suddenly remembered his tense encounter with the maid, "She seemed surprised to see me this morning."

"She's not used to anyone spending the night." Sebastian went back to reading the newspaper without further explanation.

Blaine decided to let the matter drop so he could focus on eating breakfast. The food smelled unbelievably delicious that even his upset stomach didn't protest the idea of eating. A small mountain of pancakes drenched in syrup and two cups of very strong coffee later Blaine was starting to feel like himself again. He wondered if there was a magical hangover cure all in the food because even his headache had subsided.

The conversation between the two of them was light and casual. It consisted of Sebastian making comments on what he read in the newspaper ad Blaine adding his opinion. There was a strange domestic atmosphere to them sharing breakfast that should have been weird but instead was natural. Sebastian never made any mention of what happened last night which made Blaine wonder if it had been a dream. The prospect made Blaine feel more disappointed than relived.

However he should have known that Sebastian was waiting for the right time to bring it up. The right time being when the maid had come in to clear the dishes.

"Do you recall that last night you asked me to dominate you?" Sebastian neatly folded the newspaper in half. His full attention was now on Blaine.

Blaine stole a glance to where the maid dutifully cleared the table. The impassive expression on her face made it seem like Sebastian had made a comment on the weather. Did she not hear or did Sebastian often bring up sexual kinks at breakfast?

"We don't have to talk about it," Blaine shot the maid an apologetic look.

"If I didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't have brought it up." Sebastian took a sip from his coffee while he patiently waited for Blaine to answer his question.

"I was very drunk last night."

"I remember," Sebastian replied archly, "Does that mean you're no longer interested?"

Blaine was not the type to drink to the point he blacked out but last night he wished he did. It would make everything easier if he couldn't remember his utter failure of getting Sebastian into bed with him. However he never wanted to forget how much he loved Sebastian towering over him. Or how he explained in detail what he wanted to do to Blaine.

"I might be," Blaine admitted.

Thankfully Matilda had cleared the last plate and was exiting the room allowing Blaine to breathe easier. "You couldn't have waited till we were alone to ask me that?"

"Believe me she's seen and heard worse," Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, "Now back to business. I need more of a clear answer from you. I need you to be absolutely certain this is what you want."

Blaine was taken aback by the serious tone in Sebastian's voice. He expected the other boy to purr filthy fantasies about how he wanted to tie Blaine up and whip him. Instead Sebastian was staring at him intently as if expecting to find the answer in Blaine's eyes.

"Yes," Blaine spoke in a firmer tone this time, "It's what I want."

Sebastian's shoulders dropped slightly and a relieved smile crossed his face before he turned serious again.

"Excellent. Now we need to establish rules."

"Rules?" Blaine echoed back in confusion.

"Yes, rules." He stared at Blaine perplexed for a minute, "Didn't you and Hummel establish rules before you did a scene?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Isn't the Dom the one who makes up the rules as he goes along?"

"Oh God," Sebastian sighed out, "You two were in desperate need of 'BDsM for Dummies'."

"Does that even exist?" Blaine asked.

"If it doesn't I'm going to write it," Sebastian declared resolutely, "So idiots such as yourselves can have a clue of what they're doing."

Blaine frowned slightly at the insult but said nothing. Considering the he and Kurt broke up because of their lack luster attempt at BDsM he probably had nothing to discredit Sebastian's assessment.

"Fine," Blaine said, "What are the rules?"

"Depends on what you want or don't want." Sebastian informed, "For example I'm not interested in scat play."

"Neither am 'I," Blaine quickly agreed.

"Good to know," Sebastian gave him an easy smile, "Essentially what do you want to occur in our time together?"

Blaine fidgeted in his seat. He was not necessarily uncomfortable by Sebastian's blunt question more that he was unused to it. Kurt and him did discuss their sex life but not in graphic detail. The topics consistently focused on trying a new position or if what they were doing pleased the other. The two had tiptoed around sexual kinks but had never fully thrown themselves into it. Blaine was pleased that they managed to discuss and then try out blowjobs, hand jobs, top or bottom in their time together. But never did they ask about their secret fantasies or suggested anything that could be done outside the confines of a bed.

Blaine was nervous about being judged or considered weird if he told Kurt the things he thought about from time to time. Would Kurt be offended if Blaine admitted he thought about being penetrated by two men at the same time? Would Kurt be concerned if Blaine confessed he wouldn't mind 'puppy play' where he pretend to be a dog and someone would be his master? Would Kurt refuse to look him in the eye if he let out he masturbated to the fantasy of being fucked senseless in front of a room filled with people? That he wanted to have someone openly show that Blaine belonged to them.

Those concerns had silenced Blaine when it came to talking about what he wanted from sex. He figured it was an unspoken rule in their relationship that neither was to talk beyond the usual sexual activities. Apparently he had been wrong all along. Kurt had wanted more and Blaine failed to deliver.

Now here was Sebastian presenting Blaine with the opportunity to talk about what he wanted. The anxiety he would have normally felt discussing such a topic was not present. Maybe it as wrong of him but the knowledge that there was little that could faze Sebastian put him at ease.

"I would like you to," Blaine carefully gathered his thoughts not wanting to mess anything up, "Tie me up or maybe spank me. I guess just use me in any way you want."

"Are you opposed to toys?" Sebastian asked.

"What kind of toys?" The most Blaine had ever used was his vibrator on the nights his hand wasn't enough.

"Off the top of my head; spreader bars, cock rings, butt plugs."

"Those are fine," Blaine breathed out.

"Okay," Sebastian nodded in approval, "'ll hold back using any whips or paddles this time. You're relatively new and I don't want to scare you off."

"I trust you," Blaine honestly stated.

Sebastian gave a satisfied grin but didn't reply to that statement.

"We need to select a safe word," Sebastian said, "Preferably a word that would never come up during sex."

"How about Dalton?" Blaine suggested.

"No, too personal to each of us." Sebastian licked his lips thoughtfully and Blaine tried not to be too turned on by it, "the word needs to be obscure like…flamingo."

"Flamingo?" Blaine laughed out.

"Yes. Do you often think about flamingos while you're in the throes of passion Killer?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Flamingo it is then," Sebastian decided upon, "If you say flamingo I will immediately stop what I'm doing. After you voice your concerns we can either start again or end the scene all together. Sound fair?"

"Yes," Blaine answered.

"Then I suppose the last order of business is names," Sebastian grinned at him, "I'm not partial to Master or Sir but I do expect you not to call me Sebastian."

"I'll go with Sir," Blaine nodded, "What about me?"

Sebastian didn't reply but got out of his chair to stand directly beside him. He crooked his fingers towards himself silently commanding that he wanted Blaine to stand up as well. The whole change of dynamic between them threw Blaine off kilter but quickly moved to stand up anyways. He walked to stand roughly a foot away from Sebastian but the taller boy quickly moved in closer.

"I'm not interested in a slave," Sebastian whispered into his ear, "The word implies you were forced to give up your freedom and control. I want you to willingly give them to me."

Sebastian smirked down at him while one finger traced a path from his shoulder to neck.

"I bet the reason you get off on the idea of being a sub is because you want to be someone's 'good boy'."

Blaine found himself unable to respond when Sebastian's hand wrapped around his neck.

"Is that what you want Blaine? To please me and give in to my every whim?"

"Yes, "The second he breathed that words out Sebastian forcefully tilted his head backwards.

He was close enough that Blaine could feel his hot breath against his lips but far enough that he wasn't touching him.

"Guess that makes you my good boy then."

* * *

It was nearly a week later when Blaine received an email from Sebastian.

At that point he thought Sebastian had forgotten about their arrangement and was no longer interested. It bothered Blaine but his misgivings quickly disappeared when he read the message.

**_Be at my house in two hours. The front door is unlocked for you. You will go straight to my bedroom door and knock. There you must wait till I say you can come in. The second you close the door behind you the scene begins. You don't speak or do anything unless commanded by me. Don't worry about a dress code because you won't be wearing clothes for long._**

**Sebastian.**

Blaine's heart pounded erratically even after reading the message six times. This was really going to happen. It wasn't just a fantasy anymore. He couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that whatever occurred tonight he would never be the same again.

Blaine pushed away those thoughts to concentrate on how he would get to Sebastian's.

First he told his parents he was going to sleepover at Sebastian's. Blaine had a sneaking suspicion his father let him hang out with Sebastian because he thought Blaine would benefit from Sebastian's influence. As far as his parents knew Sebastian came from a well off family, was a star athlete, and was a top student at Dalton. The perfect role model to steer their wayward gay son in the proper direction. Little did they know what Sebastian was capable of.

He packed a light overnight bag because he had no idea what to bring. Sebastian didn't make any requests and it seemed like clothing wasn't going to play an important part of his plans. There was also the issue that Blaine doubted Sebastian would want him to stay the night. Sebastian had told Blaine numerous times that he never spent the night with any of his conquests. Blaine wanted to be the exception but doubted he would be. The only reason Sebastian allowed him to stay the night before was because he was drunk. Worse came to worse Blaine would go spend the night at Nick's house who lived in the area.

The drive up to Sebastian's house took twenty minutes. The entire time Blaine nervously fidgeted in his seat. He tried to listen to the music but found he couldn't focus on any of the words. Three times the car behind him honked impatiently when he didn't realize the light had turned green. The nerves in his stomach didn't settle by the time he pulled up in Sebastian's driveway, if anything they had increased.

The trip from his car to the front door was quick but filled with trepidation. As Sebastian stated the front door was unlocked for him but inside the house was dark and quiet. Blaine took off his shoes at the front door and silently crept through the house. Though the silence meant that he was alone with Sebastian it did nothing to comfort him. Not that he was afraid of being alone with Sebastian but silence had always put Blaine on edge. The thoughts in his head were harder to ignore when there was no noise to distract him.

He reached Sebastian's closed bedroom door faster than he anticipated. He had hoped there would have been time to gather his thoughts but he reached the end of the line. It was now or never. If he stood outside to wait until he was calm again he would most likely chicken out. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Several minutes of silence followed.

Blaine wondered if he didn't knock loud enough. Or maybe Sebastian had played a trick on him and wasn't actually there. He felt foolish at that possibility but couldn't bring himself to move away from the door.

"Come in."

Blaine started at the sharp command of Sebastian's voice. His hand shot out to open the door knob without a second thought. With a quick twist he opened the door and walked inside. There was a moment of brief hesitation before he shut the door behind him with a loud snap.

He walked a few steps into Sebastian's large and spacious room. The design of the room would be classified as minimalists with it containing no unnecessary items just the basics of a bed, night stand, and bureau. The room was neat and tidy with no clutter whatsoever. There were no personal effects such as pictures or memorabilia on any surface.

Blaine's eyes scanned the room till they landed on Sebastian sitting at a vintage steel desk. He was diligently working on what appeared to be his homework. His pen sharply moved across the page that his eyes focused resolutely on. He was still dressed in his Dalton uniform except his blazer had been hung over the back of his desk chair. Just by watching him Blaine could easily see Sebastian becoming a high power lawyer or businessman one day.

Since entering the room Sebastian made no indication that he noticed Blaine's arrival. He did not lift up his head to meet his anxious gaze or announce a greeting to him. He just kept on working.

Blaine wanted to ask what Sebastian wanted him to do or if he should come back later. The waiting and doing nothing was starting to agitate him. But he remembered what the email said that he couldn't do anything unless Sebastian commanded him to. He decided to use the opportunity to clear his mind and gather his bearings. In a strange way he was glad for the moment of reprieve. A part of him was afraid Sebastian would immediately order Blaine to his knees the second he walked in the door.

At least now Blaine was relaxed when he caught Sebastian's body shift.

He placed down his pen and straightened himself up to a sitting position.

His blue-green eyes found Blaine instantly when he turned his head to the side.

"Come here pretty boy."

Blaine crossed the room immediately though with a slight uncertainty to his steps till he stood two feet from Sebastian. The entire time Sebastian's eyes did not leave his for one second.

"You seem more at ease now," Sebastian murmured to himself, "Would you say that's true?"

"Um…Yes Sir," Blaine replied.

"Excellent, let's begin then."

Sebastian surprising didn't get up from his chair to get closer to Blaine. Actually he leaned further into his chair, his posture relaxed as he got comfortable.

"I want you to take off your clothes," Sebastian commanded.

"All of them?" Blaine repeated back in shock.

"Yes," his reply was firm and left no room for arguments.

Blaine took in a calming breath but followed the order. Fortunately he had worn his long sleeved red and white striped shirt which meant he didn't have to contend with sweater vests or bowties. He shuddered lightly when the cold air of the room hit the skin of his chest but suppressed any complaint he would have made. His fingers fumbled at his skinny jeans before he was able to pull down the zipper and push them off his hips. He now stood in front of a watchful Sebastian in nothing but a pair of black briefs.

Sebastian caught his eye and inclined his head to Blaine reminding him to continue.

Oddly it was exactly what Blaine needed to take off his remaining layer of clothing and stand in front of Sebastian naked.

Blaine was not the kind of person who was embarrassed about his body. He had been very physically active since childhood whether it be dancing, playing sports, or boxing. He had an appreciation and respect of what his body was capable of. But ever since puberty that confidence started to waver. Suddenly all his peers became critical on details such as how tall you were or the thickness of your muscles or the size of your nose. Blaine tried to ignore all of that but a part of him was not completely secure in how attractive he was.

Plus Blaine had never purposefully placed himself on display like this. Kurt loved touching and exploring his body but never asked Blaine to open himself up to a complete inspection. The lack of control of what Sebastian saw should have made him nervous but instead Blaine felt relieved. He would never have offered to do this for anyone but having someone order him to do it took the pressure off.

Sebastian studied his body critically for a few minutes. His face remained impassive but Blaine noticed how his eyes had darkened with interest. He then stood up from his chair and made his way over to Blaine.

He circled around Blaine, his finger dragging across Blaine's skin leaving behind a trail of fire on his exposed flesh.

"You truly are beautiful," Sebastian murmured appreciatively, "And completely mine."

Sebastian stopped right in front of Blaine to gaze down at him. Blaine had trouble holding his gaze a part of him wanting to avert his eyes to avoid seeing the intensity he saw there. It reminded him of the first day he met Sebastian at Dalton when the two of them got coffee. There was just something about Sebastian that made Blaine flustered and unsure of what to do with himself. Blaine was used to being in control in how his body reacted. No one ever made him feel self-conscious the way Sebastian did.

And secretly he loved it.

"Turn around," Sebastian ordered and Blaine immediately did so. Within seconds he can feel the cool silk of Sebastian's Dalton tie being wrapped around his wrists holding them in place. Sebastian tied a firm knot that made it impossible for Blaine to wiggle out but didn't cut into his skin. Sebastian's fingers on his shoulder forced Blaine to turn back and face him.

"Get on your knees pretty boy," Sebastian demanded.

Blaine swallowed thickly before slowly lowering himself till he's kneeling in front of Sebastian. He tilted his head upwards in order to meet Sebastian's dark blue eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Sebastian's hand reached out towards him to cup the side of his face. Blaine could feel Sebastian's thumb drag itself across his bottom lip and it made him shiver with anticipation.

"I want you to suck my cock pretty boy," Sebastian stated in a low voice, "You are not allowed to come unless I tell you to, understand?"

Blaine nodded then confirmed it with a, "Yes sir."

"Good boy," Sebastian praised as he undid his belt and unzipped his Dalton slacks. Blaine's stared up at him expectantly waiting until Sebastian was ready. His eyes went wide when Sebastian pulled down his black briefs to reveal a rather impressive cock. It's not as thick as Blaine's but it's longer and perfectly shaped. Unconsciously Blaine licked his lips which didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"Someone's eager," Sebastian's hand dug into Blaine's hair holding his head still, "I bet you can't wait to take all of me into that pretty mouth of yours."

A soft whimper escaped Blaine's lips in response. He did want to suck Sebastian's cock. He needed to so badly but Sebastian's strong grip kept his head in place and he wasn't moving closer to him. All Blaine could do was remain still and wait.

"How much do you want it pretty boy?"

Sebastian's other hand gripped his hard cock directing it to gently tease along Blaine's lower lip. He could taste Sebastian's precome and it only served to make Blaine even more tuned on.

"Please," He begged desperately, "Please let me Sir."

Sebastian didn't reply nor did he remove his hand from Blaine's hair. But he did tilt his hips forward and Blaine automatically opened his mouth to take him in. Blaine breathed a soft sigh of relief as he eagerly sucked the head of Sebastian's cock. His tongue swiped into the slit to lap up the remaining pre-come.

Sebastian groaned in satisfaction before pushing his hips forward.

Blaine flattened out his tongue to accommodate Sebastian's cock sliding further into his mouth. He loved the heavy weight of Sebastian's cock and how it forced him to stretch his mouth open even wider. Blaine raised himself up a bit on his knees in order to take more, desperately wanting to have Sebastian's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Yes, that's it." Sebastian's hand in his hair tightened almost painfully, "Such a good boy. So good."

A wave of fulfillment spread throughout Blaine's body at the compliment. His eyes lifted upwards to take a peek at Sebastian and saw his head was thrown back and his eyes were screwed closed in pleasure. Even though there was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Sebastian was in control he couldn't help but feel thrilled at knowing he did that to Sebastian. Satisfied Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as he returned his attention to sucking Sebastian off.

It didn't take long for Sebastian's cock to hit the back of his throat. With his nose is pressed up against Sebastian's groin Blaine had never felt more filled in his entire life.

"Going to fuck that throat," Sebastian declared before pulling his hips back only to thrust forward again.

Blaine choked a bit at the movement but forced his throat to relax. Once he was used to it Blaine started to swallow long and hard around Sebastian cock, drawing him further and further in.

His body tensed from his own arousal that was now painfully hard against his stomach. Blaine ignored it. He didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was what Sebastian wanted of him. He loved the feeling of letting go of all control. There was nothing he wanted more than to have Sebastian use him for his desires.

Blaine angled his head further back to make it easier for Sebastian to plunge his cock deeper into him. He moaned around his cock and the vibrations nearly undid Sebastian as his hips picked up a frantic speed. He never wanted Sebastian to stop fucking his face.

"Fuck," Sebastian cried out, "Getting close."

He gave one last hard thrust that startled Blaine whose throat muscles clenched in response. With a pained groan Sebastian's orgasm hit him and his come spilled out clogging Blaine's throat. Blaine tried to swallows every last drop but the last push and the sudden invasion of come had him choking. Sebastian quickly pulled his softening cock out and in the process saliva and come dripped down the corners of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's body leaned forward as he drew in deep breaths. He felt slightly dizzy but also empty without Sebastian inside him anymore. He barely noticed Sebastian doing up his pants and then dropping down to one knee in front of Blaine.

Two fingers began to wipe away the remaining come on his face. Blaine lifted his head up to look at Sebastian when those fingers withdrew. He was confused to see Sebastian holding out his come slicked fingers in front of Blaine until he realized what Sebastian was offering. Without question Blaine drew those two fingers into his mouth. He groaned in pleasure to taste Sebastian again and to have his mouth full once more. Even when his tongue had licked away every last drop he continued to happily suck on Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian indulged him for a few minutes gently pulling his fingers away with a wet pop.

"You did so well," Sebastian moved in to press his lips against Blaine's in a rough kiss, "Such a good boy."

Blaine's heart swelled at the compliment and silently waited for what Sebastian decided for them to do next.

"You want to come pretty boy," Sebastian asked. Instead of waiting for Blaine's reply he reached to firmly wrap his hand around Blaine's hard cock. Blaine arched his back in the attempt to gain more friction from Sebastian's hand as he let out a pleading groan. Sebastian smirked as he began to stroke Blaine but the pressure was too light and the movement too slow to give Blaine the release he wanted.

"Pl-please Sir," Blaine breathed out shakily, "I need…"

"I know what you need." Sebastian's eyes snapped up to bore directly into Blaine making him freeze at the authority he saw in those blue depths. Sebastian pulled his hand away and Blaine had to bite down hard on his lower lip to hold back his dismayed whine at the loss. He watched curiously as Sebastian reached into the pocket of his slacks to bring out a ring made of silver metal.

"I know what you need," Sebastian repeated as grabbed Blaine's cock to direct through the hole of the ring, "But I'm not going to give it to you yet."

Blaine's chest heaved up and down while he tried to concentrate on controlling his breathing. The cold metal of the ring against the burning flesh of his cock made his body shudder. Sebastian did not say another word until the ring was securely placed in front of Blaine's balls. Blaine jerked helplessly at the tightening sensation that would deny him the ability to orgasm but he said nothing to stop Sebastian.

Content with the result Sebastian leaned forward to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"We still have the rest of the night pretty boy and I'm not done with you yet."

**A/N:** When I decided to fill this prompt I thought to myself "Oh! This will be a fun one shot to do. I'll have it done in one weekend." Now look where I'am! I've done two parts now and I'm still not done!

Seriously though I decided to make this (fingers crossed) into three parts. I underestimated how much setup I needed to do before we got to the smut. Obviously this means the next part will be heavily dominated by smut. Which I will try to get out soon ^_^ Thank you so much to everyone who left a review or favorite this story!


End file.
